Ogni Mattina
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Ogni mattina a casa Potter-Malfoy succedeva la stessa cosa. [One-shot partecipante alla Challenge "Slice of Life" indetta da areon sul forum di EFP]


**Prompt: **4. Colazione  
**Titolo: **_Ogni Mattina_  
**Autore: **SamanthaCBlack18  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaggi: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
**Genere: **Romantico, Slice of Life  
**Rating: **Verde  
**Avvertimenti: **Nessuno  
**Lunghezza: **896 parole - ca. 2 pagine  
**Eventuali note dell'autore: **Dedicata alle due persone che ultimamente mi sopportano, anche mentre sclero a fare la valigia: **_Nexys_** e **_Laila Inkheart_**. Vi adoro ragazze! Non so come farò queste due settimane senza di voi!

* * *

_Ogni mattina succedeva la stessa cosa_.  
Harry si svegliava per primo. Passava i primi minuti ad osservare il proprio compagno.  
I capelli biondi, solitamente perfetti, arruffati e sparati in tutte le direzioni, perdevano un po' della loro perfezione e assomigliavano di più al casino che tormentava Harry da quando era piccolo. I meravigliosi occhi argentei, ancora chiusi, non avrebbero illuminato il suo mondo ancora per un po'. E quel corpo, snello e alto, sempre abbracciato al suo, i piedi abbracciati ai suoi polpacci per trovare un po' di calore.  
Harry, _ogni mattina_, districava piano piano le gambe e, cercando di non far entrare l'aria fredda sotto le coperte, scivolava fuori dal loro letto a baldacchino.  
Silenzioso, afferrava i vestiti preparati la sera prima e in punta di piedi, lanciando un ultimo sguardo al proprio compagno, usciva dalla loro stanza.  
Scendeva le scale ancora solo con i pantaloni del pigiama addosso. Senza fare alcun rumore entrava in cucina e accendeva il camino.  
Veloce si infilava il maglione che aveva con se. Prendeva un bicchiere d'acqua e lo trangugiava svelto.  
_Ogni mattina_, si cambiava i pantaloni, infilando i jeans sgualciti, e poi si avviava verso l'ingresso. Prendeva il portafoglio e le chiavi facendo attenzione a non svegliare il vecchio ritratto e usciva di casa.  
Intanto, Draco non si spostava di un centimetro continuava a dormire ancora per una mezzora. _Ogni mattina_, iniziava ad essere più presente solo quando la porta della camera si apriva.  
Harry, dopo essere rientrato, saliva le scale e apriva la porta. Quello era l'unico gesto che portava Draco a essere cosciente.  
Il biondo non si muoveva, non emetteva un suono, a malapena respirava. Ma Harry sapeva che Draco era sveglio. Lo sapeva e basta. Non c'era una spiegazione. Si avvicinava al letto e appoggiava i pantaloni del pigiama che aveva portato con sé al fondo del letto.  
Osservava il suo amante che fingeva di dormire per qualche secondo, poi gli sedeva accanto sul bordo del letto. Con una mano spostava un ciuffo di capelli dalla sua fronte. Le palpebre tremolavano, ma ostinato l'uomo le lasciava chiuse. Harry solo a quel punto compiva il gesto che l'avrebbe svegliato: si chinava su di lui e poggiava un lieve bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Per pochi secondi nulla avveniva, ma presto Draco rispondeva al bacio con una lieve pressione. La lingua di Harry gli accarezzava il labbro inferiore spronandolo ad aprire le labbra per poter incontrare la sua gemella. Il biondo era incapace di rifiutarlo, gli circondava con le braccia il collo e lo lasciava entrare. Le due lingue si rincorrevano e si accarezzavano, con quel ritmo lento e rilassato di chi non aveva nessuna fretta di separarsi dal proprio amante.  
_Ogni mattina_, l'aria che veniva a mancare era l'unica cosa che li spingeva a separarsi. Harry appoggiava la propria fronte contro quella del compagno, che si rifiutava di sciogliere la presa attorno al suo collo, e respirava affannato.  
Gli occhi si incatenavano e per un attimo tutto si fermava.  
"Come fai a baciarmi appena mi sveglio?" Draco, _come ogni mattina_, doveva rompere il silenzio. Quella battuta, che dava il permesso ad Harry di tornare seduto, faceva sempre ridacchiare il moro.  
"Ti amo." Ribatteva semplicemente.  
Draco si scopriva e si alzava. Recuperava i vestiti e si rinchiudeva in bagno, tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di Harry.  
Una volta che il compagno era in bagno, Harry metteva il proprio pigiama sul proprio cuscino e apriva la finestra per far cambiare l'aria.  
Draco usciva dal bagno dopo un insolito breve tempo e, richiamata l'attenzione di Harry, si avviava alla porta pronto per dirigersi in cucina. Sulla porta della camera, Harry lo raggiungeva e gli afferrava una mano. Insieme scendevano le scale, sempre per mano.  
_Ogni mattina_, in cucina, il tavolo era già apparecchiato con due tovagliette, un bicchiere di succo di zucca in un angolo di entrambe, un cestinetto con del pane fresco e due piatti vuoti. In padella sfrigolavano alcune fette di bacon, il bollitore stava cominciando a fischiare e vicino al lavello due uova aspettavano di essere rotte e strapazzate in padella.  
Sul piano di marmo scuro, invece, c'era una fetta di torta, bianca come il latte, ma dal sapore più aspro. Quella era la torta al limone di Draco, che, a quella vista, ogni mattina sorrideva.  
Harry sapeva che Draco non sarebbe stato in grado di cominciare la sua giornata senza la sua fetta di torta al limone fresca di giornata e una tazza di Earl Gray.  
_Ogni mattina_, appena alzato Draco finiva di preparare la colazione per il suo uomo, costringendolo a sedersi a tavola e, fattagli reclinare indietro la testa, posava un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.  
Mentre finiva di cuocere il bacon, rompeva le uova e le lasciava cadere in una padella calda. Lasciava passare circa un minuto e poi con una forchetta iniziava a sbatterle velocemente. Quando vedeva che erano quasi pronte, aggiungeva un pizzico di sale e portava la padella in tavola, lasciando scivolare il suo contenuto nel piatto di Harry. Prendeva poi il bacon e lo aggiungeva nel piatto.  
Prima di sedersi prendeva una tazza e vi versava l'acqua bollente aggiungendovi una bustina di the, e poi la portava in tavola con la sua fetta di torta al limone.  
Draco e Harry si ritrovavano seduti uno di fronte all'altro, pronti a cominciare la loro colazione insieme, _come succedeva ogni mattina_.


End file.
